Hotel
The Hotel is a possible scavenging location. There are three possible scenarios in the this map: Scavenger, Bandits and Trader. Scenario: Scavenger A non-hostile "lunatic" hangs out on the top floor who can't be spoken with. The area is free to loot, though there may be some containers marked 'Private Property'. Stealing from any of these containers will result in a morale penalty. Players can find a note written by the lunatic that details his mental illness due to his wartime experiences and details how he buried his equipment in the backyard. Reading the note will reveal the hidden cache, which is buried outside to the right of the Hotel. A crowbar or lock picks are needed to unlock several doors and cabinets in the area. A shovel is recommended to dig through the piles to access the main part of the Hotel. The lunatic is armed with a shotgun, but will not attack unless provoked. Scenario: Bandits This is a dangerous scenario and players will be attacked if spotted. Hiding spots will help to avoid detection and allow for backstab attacks. Characters that excel in sneaking back-stabs- such as Roman (using any melee weapon) or Arica (using any melee weapon other than the crowbar) will have an easier time stealthily killing lone thugs. A hostage is behind a locked door on the right side of the top floor. His room is guarded by a thug who hurls occasional insults at him through the door. Rescuing the hostage may give a mood boost to the rescuing character. However, any thugs who see the hostage will kill him, so it is best to clear out the building first. In total there are 3-4 thugs on the map, and the prisoner. In the instance where 4 thugs are present, two are armed with knives, one with a pistol and the other with a shotgun. When there are three thugs, one of the knife-wielding thugs will not be present As an additional information about its inhabitants, there is one area of interest marked with a looking glass in this location. Interacting with it will show the following message: A note on the wall of the hostage room can be found to read the following: For a location that has a total of five floors, furniture that can be chopped for wood and fuel are sparse, with only 8 pieces throughout the entire map; 2 pieces on the bottom floor, 2 on the second floor, and 4 on the third. Strategy This strategy will enable you to clear the entire map without using a character who excels in combat. You will need an assault rifle and a knife. A shotgun could replace the assault rifle if need be. # When you reach the hotel, go all the way to the top floor. (You will start on the west side of the building.) # Move cautiously to the East side of the floor until you reach a doorway, and peek through. There will be a guard standing in front of a locked door. # Take out your assault rifle or shotgun, open the door quietly, and get in cover. Once you are in position, shoot and kill the guard. # Quickly run back to the west side of the top floor and hide in the hiding spot there. # At least 2 of the thugs should have followed you to this point. Wait for the one with the shotgun to pass, and backstab him. # The remaining thug will have only a knife, and he will run. You should kill him so he will not be a danger in the future when you return. # If a third thug followed you to the hiding spot, just take him out with your assault rifle/shotgun. # Free the prisoner and enjoy the loot. Scenario: Trader Ciorba is a trader staying in the hotel on the first floor. He wants to spread the word that he is open to trade. His exchange rate can be worse than Franko for some goods- such as Weapons. On at least one occasion, it was noted his exchange rate on medicine was better than Franko's rate. The area is patrolled by guards. Some loot piles and containers are marked 'Private Property' so be careful if you intend to steal. It is possible to steal Ciorba's inventory. To do this, moving to his left and wait for the other NPC in the room to go to sleep and for Ciorba to sit down. There is a lot of unmarked loot on the left part of the Hotel that can be collected without stealing. Large amount of wood and components are scattered in various loot piles. Containers marked 'Private Property' are located on the right side of the Hotel. There is a locked wardrobe on the right side of the second to highest floor, inside a locked room, that is considered a part of the building where you're not supposed to be. To access it and steal its contents, you can either unlock or break the door to that room (careful, the noise might attract the guard), or enter by sawing through the grated door of the room above and then drop down through the hole in the floor. Category:Locations